Efecto mariposa
by slytherinpowerprincess-95
Summary: En un mundo donde Lily Evans habla con una amiga tras su pelea con Severus cambia de opinión sobre perdonar a su amigo. Esto a su vez cambia el curso de su vida así como la vida de su hijo y con ello el curso del mundo. Esta historia tendrá a un Harry independiente e inteligente pero que no será perfecto, un Snape más comprensivo que en los libros y un Dumbledore manipulador.
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

 _Hay ocasiones en las que una sola opción ,_ _por muy insignificante que nos parezca_

 _cambia el curso de una vida._

 _Esta vida a su vez cambia el curso de muchas de otras._

 _Y al final ese momento que nos parecía insignificante o poco importante_

 _terminales cambiando el mundo ._

 _Esta vida que cambio el curso del mundo y muchas generaciones venideras_

 _es la de aquel conocido en un principio como Harry Potter._


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1:** EL CAMBIO

 **Hogwarts, 1977**

Lily estaba corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ignorando a los otros estudiantes que se le quedaban mirando o a sus amigos que la llamaban preocupados. No paraba porque sabía que si lo hacia no podría ayudarse a sí misma y empezaría a llorar en medio de los pasillos. Ya tenía suficiente con el hecho de que su mejor amigo desde los 8 años había dejado de serlo al llamarle algo tan malo como _sangre sucia,_ solo por intentar ayudarle mientras esos idiotas de Potter y Black lo acosaban.

A pesar de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se dio cuenta de que había llegado al retrato de la dama gorda que guardaba la sala común de Griffindor y estuvo un minuto tranquilizándose e intentando recodar la contraseña cuando sintió a alguien venir por detrás. Al girarse se dio cuenta que era su amiga Alice, ella no le dijo nada solo le puso la mano en el hombro en un gesto tranquilizador.

-Snitch-dijo Alice con su voz suave y calmada.

Lily entró y rápidamente se abrió paso hasta su cuarto, que afortunadamente estaba vacío. Al fin y al cabo no estaba con ganas de charlar con sus compañeras de habitación que cada vez que mencionaba a Severus le advertían de que debía alejarse de él y no paraban de animarla a salir con James Potter.

Pasó rápidamente y se lanzó a su cama, enterrando la cara en la almohada y ya no intentando contener las lágrimas se puso a llorar. Mientras tanto Alice había entrado detrás de ella y cerró suavemente la puerta.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que ha pasado?-preguntó Alice con voz tímida e insegura- Puede ser bueno desahogarse y te prometo que no voy a juzgarte ni decir algo parecido a te lo dije.- terminó con una ligera sonrisa, como animándome con suavidad.

Lily lo pensó y se dio cuenta de que Alice tenía razón, se iba a sentir mejor si se le contaba a alguien como se sentía, y la verdad, Alice era la mejor opción. Alice, de todas sus amigas, era la única que nunca le había aconsejado dejar su amistad con Severus debido a que fuera un Slytherin, aunque si lo había hecho cuando empezó a salir con compañía cuestionable, como chicos de su casa que se sabía apoyaban al señor oscuro.

Además Alice era mucho más racional y calmada que sus otras compañeras y tendía a ver las situaciones desde una perspectiva más alejada, consiguiendo llegar a la raíz del problema la mayoría de las veces. Sus otras amigas a estas alturas ya habrían dicho que ya me habían advertido sobre esto o que me lo merecía por salir con ese snivellius. Pensó durante un segundo reflexionando sobre la situación.

-Creó que las malas compañías de Severus le han estado convenciendo sobre todas esas tonterías sobre la supremacía de sangre- dije con tono pesaroso- Supongo que no debería sorprenderme tanto, viendo con quien suele juntarse y teniendo en cuenta la vida que tiene en casa, que finalmente le hayan convencido. Cada día estoy más segura de que Severus finalmente se unirá a ese loco que se hace llamar señor oscuro, lo de hoy solo ha sido el empujón final que me hacia falta para aceptarlo finalmente. Creo que no quería saberlo porque si lo sabía tenía que terminar nuestra amistad, al fin y al cabo un simpatizante al señor oscuro o incluso un mortífago no puede amigo de una _sangre sucia_ \- dije escupiendo con burla la última palabra.

-Lily no digas esa palabra- dijo Alice con tono grave.

-¿Por qué no?. Al final es así como él me considera ahora.-afirme con resignación.

-No deberías decir esa palabra de todas formas- me aconsejó Alice con un tono más suave- Pero vamos a dejar eso, ahora creo que tengo algunas preguntas para saber mejor la situación- se quedo pensando un segundo en lo que le había dicho Lily y preguntó-¿que quieres decir con su vida en casa?

Lily dudó si responder o no, porque aunque estaba casi segura de que su amistad con Severus había acabado no quería traicionarle hablando de sus asuntos personales con otra persona sin su permiso. No debería haber dejado escapar esas insinuaciones. Pero finalmente, si Alice debía aconsejarle sobre lo que hacer a continuación, debía saber todo sobre las circunstancias que envuelven la situación con su ex mejor amigo.

-¿Prometes no comentar esto con nadie?- le preguntó Lily, todavía con algunas dudas- Porque aunque ya no vayamos a ser amigos no me siento cómoda rebelando sus secretos.

\- Puedes confiar en mí, nunca contaré nada de lo que me digas- afirmó Alice con una sinceridad y certeza que de inmediato la creyó.

Y así Lily se encontró diciéndole cosas que nunca había discutido con nadie, como la forma en que Severus y ella se habían conocido y como después de apenas un par de reuniones había empezado a notar cosas extrañas sobre el niño que más tarde sería su mejor amigo.

Lo primero fue la ropa que siempre llevaba, que parecía haberse cogido en tiendas de segunda mano. Pero a eso ella en un principio no le dio importancia, pensando simplemente que sus padres no tenían dinero suficiente para comprarle ropa nueva y no viendo nada malo en ello. Lo malo fue cuando también tomó nota de la forma en que estaba excesivamente delgado o en que cuando llevaba comida al parque donde se reunían y le daba un poco él prácticamente la engullía como si llevara días sin comer. Sin embargo, lo que finalmente le obligó a ver la verdad fue cuando un día apareció con ropa aún más grande de la que llevaba normalmente y al bajarse la camiseta por su hombro pudo ver los moretones e incluso peor los principios de cicatrices que parecían ser bastante antiguas.

Severus no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero Lily sabía que jamás lo olvidaría. Y así fue que empezó a preguntarle más sobre su vida en casa y a fijarse más sobre lo que decía sobre sus padres o incluso lo que no decía, y cuando Severus apareció un mes más tarde y no quería correr ni jugar en los columpios como hacían normalmente y parecía que le cotaba trabajo moverse Lily finalmente le confrontó con sus sospechas. Él no parecía querer admitirlo en un principio, incluso se enfadó y le dijo que dejara de entrometerse, pero ella sabía que si lo dejaba no tendría forma de ayudarle y eso para ella era inaceptable.

Finalmente, después de que Lily prometiera guardar el secreto, Severus comenzó a confiar en ella con su vida en el hogar. Al parecer el problema era que el padre de Severus se resentía de que su esposa y su hijo tuvieran magia y que no hicieran nada para mejorar sus condiciones de vida, así que cuando su esposa le dijo la verdad sobre sus poderes después de casarse y que no podía aprovechar su magia para darles una vida mejor el comenzó a beber más y a abusar de su esposa y más tarde de su hijo.

Al escuchar sobre la vida de su amigo Lily intentó convencerlo para decírselo a alguien, pero Severus le aseguró que su madre nunca dejaría a su padre. Porque por muy mal que éste los tratase ella todavía le amaba y nada de lo que su hijo le decía había hecho que cambiara de opinión sobre dejarle. Y Severus a pesar de su resentimiento a su madre tampoco quería dejarla a ella a solas con su padre. Además solo le quedaban un par de años hasta que llegar su carta de Hogwarts y luego estaría casi 10 meses al año alejado de su padre, pasando solo los veranos con él.

Cuando Lily pensó sobre la situación se dio cuenta de que quizás que Severus se quedase con su padre era la mejor solución. Al fin y al cabo Severus no tenía más parientes ya que sus abuelos por parte de madre la habían repudiado por casarse con un muggle, sus abuelos por parte de padre habían muerto hacia tiempo y no tenía ningún tío o tía. Y al no tener ningún pariente Severus iría a algún orfanato o a casas de acogida, y las historias que había oído de algunos de esos sitios eran suficientes para preferir que su amigo se quedase con sus padres. Ya se sabe el dicho más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer.

Cuando Lily terminó su historia Alice se quedó muy sorprendida sobretodo porque el abuso infantil era algo prácticamente desconocido en el mundo mágico. Jamás habría imaginado que detrás de la actitud de Severus hacia los muggles se escondieran semejantes razones. Ahora semejantes ideas parecían casi normales teniendo en cuenta su historia, al fin y al cabo tenía muchos más motivos para pensar que si algún día el mundo mágico se descubría los muggles no reaccionarían precisamente bien.

\- Lily después de lo que me has contado la verdad no me extraña nada que Severus se haya sentido atraído hacia tu-sabes-quién.- respondió Alice con un tono extremadamente serio- Una de las ideas principales de su campaña es que si los muggles se enterarán del mundo mágico intentarían matarnos o esclavizarnos y que por lo tanto debemos atacar primero mientras todavía no saben de nuestra existencia, lo cual está en peligro debido a los hijos de muggles. La verdad es que mucha de la gente que se opone a él es porque cree que incluso si los muggles conocieran de nuestra existencia nos adorarían debido a nuestros poderes o que se creen que los magos son tan superiores que no se preocupan de las repercusiones a nuestro mundo. Sin embargo tu y yo sabemos que lo más probable que ocurra es que haya una guerra, ya sea por los grupo religiosos que nos considerarían demoníacos, los que querrían experimentar con nosotros para descubrir el origen de nuestra magia o aquellos que simplemente tengan miedo o prejuicios.

-¿Me estás diciendo ahora que tu también estas de acuerdo con Voldemort?- preguntó Lily indignada.

-Eso no es lo que he dicho Lily,- explicó Alice con paciencia- lo que intentó decir es que las razones de la campaña de Voldemort están en el lugar indicado es la forma en la que va sobre estos problemas lo que está profundamente equivocado. No te confundas Lily, yo no tengo prejuicio contra los hijos de muggles, pero si que pienso que deberían aprender más sobre la cultura mágica antes de los 11 años y que se deberían tomar medidas para evitar que ellos, o incluso sus padres y otra familia, puedan contar sobre el mundo mágico a otros muggles.

Al acabar de explicar Alice sus motivos Lily no pudo evitar pensar que tenía razón, si alguna vez el mundo mágico era descubierto la gran mayoría de la población mágica terminaría muerta, teniendo que esconderse en el mundo muggle sin poder usar la magia o como algún tipo de experimento de laboratorio.

\- Tal vez tengas razón sobre esto Alice, pero eso no significa que este justificado el asesinato de todos los hijos de muggles o el matar al azar a todo muggle que te encuentres por la calle y "divertirse" con él.- dije con pasión y con gran cantidad de sarcasmo y asco en mi última afirmación.

\- No, no lo hace bien ni lo justifica; es más el asesinato en masa de todo los hijos de muggles no hace más que perjudicar al mundo mágico- dijo Alice con una mirada triste, como si esto fuese un problema al que no podía encontrar una solución por mucho que quisiera. Como si no le quedara esperanza de que la situación mejoraría.- Imagínate por un segundo que tu-sabes-quién gana y logra matar a todos los "sangre impura", más de la mitad de la población del mundo mágico se iría y eso ya significaría casi seguro nuestra extinción. Pero luego esta el hecho que todos los sangre pura están relacionados entre sí y cuanto más nos casemos entre nosotros con más problemas saldrán nuestros hijos incluida la perdida de la magia. Lo que todo esto quiere decir es que si tu-sabes-quién gana lo más probable es que en 100 años casi todos en el mundo mágico sean squibs o muy cerca de ello.

Cuando Lily levantó la cabeza para mirar a Alice y vio que su amiga tenía los ojos llenos de tristeza y desesperanza.

No se le ocurría nada bueno que decir sobre la situación, porque Alice tenía razón y a ella tampoco se le ocurría una solución a todos los problemas que no acabase mal así que intentó volver al tema de discusión original. Que por algún motivo ya no parece tan malo, pensé con ironía.

\- Gracias por decirme estas cosas, creo que era algo que tenía que saber aunque no sea precisamente una buena situación.- dije con sinceridad- Pero creo que nos hemos desviado del tema, ¿qué voy a hacer con Severus ahora?

\- No lo entiendes Lily-dijo mi amiga ahora con un tono más normal- Si te he contado todo esto es para que entiendas las razones por las que Severus piensa tan bien de la campaña de tu-sabes-quien. Al final el solo sabe lo que sus compañeros de Slytherin le han contado, sobre como la violencia es solo en el principio para llamar la atención sobre su causa y un montón de otras mentiras mezcladas con medias verdades.

Lo que creo que deberías hacer es esperar a que él de el primer paso. Si se disculpa contigo por haberte insultado a pesar de las posibles repercusiones con sus compañeros de Slytherin entonces cuéntale lo que te he contado e intenta abrirle los ojos sobre la verdadera situación. Pero si ves que no lo siente sobre lo que te dijo y que ya esta demasiado metido con los mortífagos aléjate y no vuelvas a acercarte a él.

\- Creo que tienes razón Alice- dije con un tono decidido y con tal determinación que Alice se me quedó mirando con cara sorprendida- No puedo renunciar a Severus ahora después de tanto tiempo y creo que no tardará mucho en intentar disculparse conmigo.

\- Yo tampoco lo creo-dijo Alice con un trasfondo divertido- Porque si no se disculpa contigo pronto no podréis salir juntos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo y me parece que ya habéis esperado bastante.- Dijo, ahora ya definitivamente aguantándose la risa, sobretodo al ver mi cara estupefacta.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- le exigí, con lo que esperaba fuera un tono convincente- Severus no se siente de esa forma por mí para el yo solo soy su amiga, puede que incluso me considere como una hermana- termine, intentando que no se me notara la desilusión y la tristeza que me causaba esa idea.

\- ¿Estas bromeando verdad?- preguntó mi amiga con incredulidad- Es obvio para cualquiera que pase 5 minutos viéndoos que ese chico está loco por ti. ¡Y no precisamente como una hermana!- exclamó como si no se creyese que estuviésemos teniendo esta conversación.

La única razón por la que no te he dicho nada antes es porque pensé que lo sabías, ¡todo el mundo sabe que Severus Snape esta loco por Lily Evans!,¡es algo de conocimiento común!- ahora se veía claramente que no se creía que no supiera esto.- Además no estaba segura de si a ti también te gustaba o si le veías como solo un amigo, o peor, un hermano.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿De verdad crees que a Severus le gusto?- pregunté con esperanza y a la vez intentando esquivar la pregunta implícita sobre si a mi también me gustaba el.

\- ¿Qué si le gustas?- pregunto Alice- Por supuesto que le gustas Lily, como te acabo de decir, Severus esta enamorado de ti, eso es seguro- dijo con gran seguridad.- Solo tienes que fijarte en como te mira para saberlo. La pregunta es si tu estas enamorada de el o si siquiera te gusta de esa forma- acabo con una pregunta implícita.

\- Alice estoy enamorada de Severus- dije con timidez, ya que era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta a pesar de haberlo pensado muchas veces en los últimos dos años- Pero con todo lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros no se si puedo confiar en que me escoja a mi antes que a los mortífagos. Ya lo ha hecho una vez, ¿quien te dice que no lo volverá a hacer?- terminé con inseguridad

-Te lo digo yo, dudo mucho que si le das una oportunidad la desperdicie. Si ha soportado todo lo que tuvo que aguantar por solamente por tu amistad; ¿te imaginas lo que haría por ti si salierais juntos?- pregunto Alice con tono soñador, con el tono y la expresión que usarías al describir una historia de amor épica.

-¿Qué quieres decir con lo que ha tenido que soportar por mi?- pregunte algo confusa- Se que sus compañeros de cuarto en Slytherin deben de molestarle por culpa mía, pero no creo que eso haya ido muy lejos. Si lo hubiera hecho me habría dado cuenta.- terminé de decir con no tanta seguridad que me gustaría tener.

\- Lily perdona que te lo diga pero con ese comentario ya se por que no eras material de Ravenclaw o Slytherin- dijo Alice con exasperación- A Severus le han acosado no solo su compañeros de Slytherin, sino casi todas las casas en un momento u otro.

Pero yo me estaba refiriendo sobretodo a los merodeadores y sus constantes "bromas" a Severus. Sinceramente, si el director no estuviera constantemente jugando favoritos y no fuera tan permisivo con Griffindor, hace tiempo que Potter y Black habrían sido expulsados. Al final del día la mayor parte del acoso que ha sufrido Severus de los merodeadores es porque a Potter le gustas e intentaba espantarlo para que te dejara.

\- Yo ya sabia que a James Potter le gustaba, pero no tenia ni idea de que sus llamadas bromas a Sev fueran por eso- dije con exasperación- Siempre he sabido que es algo idiota pero no pensé que llegara hasta este punto.¿Quién pretende ganarse a una chica metiéndose con su mejor amigo?.

\- Yo no he dicho que James Potter sea inteligente- dijo Alice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Merlín. No puedo creer que haya sido tan tonta- dije con tristeza- Creo que jamás podré pagarte lo que has hecho hoy por mi.- le agradecí con gran sinceridad y seriedad- Hoy me has enseñado más sobre el mundo mágico y sobre lo que pasa a mi alrededor de lo que he aprendido en los últimos cinco años.

No podía dejar de pensar que estos años me había comportado como una completa idiota. Empezando con mi comportamiento hacia Sev, no escuchando sus razones para su odio por los merodeadores o para su buena opinión sobre Voldemort. Y acabando con mi miopía a la hora de ver la verdadera situación en el mundo mágico y las verdaderas razones de ella.

Ahora comprendía mejor mi posición como hija de muggles en el mundo mágico, y lo que mi mera existencia significaba para el mundo mágico. Significaba la amenaza del descubrimiento del mundo mágico y mi intento muy tonto de cambiarlo para "mejor", sin comprender siquiera la cultura ya existente y porque es como es.

Y lo más importante de todo, por fin sabía lo que debía hacer con Severus y con mi vida en general.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola mis queridos lectores, siento haber tardado tanto en escribir el segundo capítulo pero soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics y quería meter muchas cosa en este capítulo, por lo que es mucho más largo que los anteriores.**

 **Además para los que se lo estén preguntando el personaje principal de esta historia es Harry y solo los tres o cuatro primeros capítulos de esta se centraran en Severus y Lily. Con esto dicho espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**. _Las reacciones_

* * *

 **P.O.V Lily**

Media hora después de la que posiblemente fuera la conversación más importante de mi vida, una de mis otras compañeras de cuarto me informó de que Sev estaba fuera del retrato de Griffindor pidiendo hablar conmigo. Cuando salí y vi a Sev, el chico que había sido mi mejor amigo desde los 8 años y del que llevaba enamorada dos años, con esa expresión tan desesperada y arrepentida supe que le perdonaría y que a partir de entonces estaríamos juntos como algo más que mejores amigos.

Mientras yo estaba pensando en esto Severus había reunido el valor para disculparse, estaba empezando a decir cuanto lo sentía y lo importante que era para él cuando lo interrumpí.

\- Sev realmente tengo que decirte muchas cosas que será mejor que te diga en privado- le dije con nerviosismo- Si de verdad quieres que arreglemos nuestra amistad, sígueme y déjame explicar lo que pienso, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Claro Lily, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti- dijo con convicción- Si escuchar lo que me tengas que decir es el precio por volver a ser amigos es un precio muy barato- terminó con un intento de humor, en un esfuerzo de quitarle tensión al ambiente.

Yo solamente asentí y comencé a guiarle hasta el séptimo piso. Allí había una habitación especial, el cuarto de los menesteres, que podía transformarse en cualquier espacio que es que solicita la habitación necesite en ese momento. Me había enterado de la existencia de la habitación gracias a los elfos domésticos un día en las cocinas, mientras ellos me preparaban un aperitivo. Desde entonces he usado esa habitación para mis estudios privados, no contándole a nadie sobre ello hasta ahora.

Cuando llegamos al séptimo piso, empecé a caminar delante de una pared en blanco, Sev se me quedó con cara rara pero me dejó continuar. Cuando vio que aparecía una puerta pareció aún más sorprendido. Entramos en una habitación espaciosa con una chimenea, un par de sillones y unas pocas estanterías con libros de historia, filosofía y genética. Al ver los temas de los libros me quedé estupefacta porque al parecer la habitación sabía del tema que íbamos a hablar. Había proporcionado libros sobre los temas relevantes sin que yo los pidiera. Yo solo había pensado en un sitio cómodo para tener esta conversación y en el que nadie nos oyera.

Después de que Sev y yo terminásemos de mirar la habitación, nos sentamos en los sillones de cuero delante de la chimenea y empecé a hablar. Le conté sobre la conversación que había tenido con Alice, pero solo le dije sobre la parte del mundo mágico en general, sin tocar la conversación sobre su infancia o los merodeadores. Le conté porque las razones detrás de su campaña por el poder estaban bien, pero que su forma de solucionar estos problemas y sus métodos estaban mal. Solo podía acabar en un desastre de proporciones épicas para el mundo en general y el mundo mágico en particular.

Sev intentó decir que esos métodos eran solo en un principio y que en realidad él no iba a acabar con todos los hijos de muggles, solo los que se le opusieran. Después de ver sus argumentos vi que Alice tenía razón y que Severus no sabía la realidad sobre la organización a la que pretendía unirse; me di cuenta de lo aislados que estaban los Slytherin de la verdad sobre la guerra. Al fin y al cabo el Profeta solo contaba los hechos más generales de los ataques para no quitarle la esperanza al público y la mayoría de los Slytherin conocían solo lo que sus padres les decían, que en su mayoría eran o mortífagos o simpatizantes del lado oscuro.

Así que le confronté con la realidad dejándolo ver las pruebas en los libros que la habitación y diciéndole lo que había escuchado de Griffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf sobre los ataques de mortífagos. Le mostré en los libros de genética lo que pasaría si los sangre pura seguían casándose solo con sangre pura, le enseñe los libros de historia, en los que figuraban lo que había pasado con otros señores oscuros que habían intentado algo muy parecido a lo que estaba haciendo Voldemort. Y finalmente le dije la verdad sobre los ataques; sobre los asesinatos, la violación y la tortura de familias enteras. Hombres, mujeres y niños, incluidos incluso bebes, que no habían hecho nada excepto no aceptar unirse a él y que por eso habían terminado muertos.

Cuando acabe de contarle todo lo que sabía Severus estaba horrorizado y a la vez estaba sumamente aliviado de que le hubiese dicho todo esto antes de que se hubiese unido a un grupo de psicópatas sádicos con lo que, ahora se daba cuenta, era una idea muy racista sobre el mundo.

Más tarde cuando Severus se calmó un poco después de tener casi toda su visión del mundo patas arriba, empezamos a hacer planes. Severus quería decirle a más gente de Slytherin la verdad sobre la guerra, para que no fueran reclutados sin saber en lo que se metían y lo que se verían obligados a hacer una vez se unieran al lado oscuro. Y Lily le dijo que a partir de ahora le ayudaría contra los merodeadores, no permitiría que ellos siguieran acosándole. Cada vez que le hicieran una broma ellos se la devolverían, haciéndola mucho más humillante para ellos. No por nada eran de los mejores estudiantes en todas sus clases y los mejores en pociones, aritmancia, encantamientos y runas antiguas. Los merodeadores no sabrían lo que se les venia encima.

* * *

Durante los próximos días mostraron una cercanía nunca antes vista y apenas se les podía ver separados. A Potter y a Black esto no les gustó he intentaron atacar a Severus, lo cual acabo extremadamente mal para ellos. La razón de esto fue que Lily se unió a él y ellos fueron los que por primera vez acabaron en el ala hospitalaria con varias contusiones y algún hueso roto. Cuando ellos le contaron a McGonagall que Severus les había atacado a traición ella fue a castigarle pero Lily le contó lo que de verdad pasó y se ofreció a darle la memoria del ataque. Cuando McGonagall vio la memoria se enfadó mucho con los merodeadores por mentirle y atacar a alguien cuatro contra uno sin provocación, así que les castigó a ellos. A partir de entonces la subdirectora empezó a verlos por lo que en verdad eran, matones que se metían con los que estaban solos y los que no les caían bien.

Al ver que el método de atacar a Severus directamente ya no funcionaba intentaron gastarle bromas, preferentemente aquellas muy dolorosas y/o humillantes, pero por alguna razón ninguna de sus "bromas" funcionaban. Ellos no se dieron cuenta que cada vez que estaban planeando algo contra Severus Lily les espiaba y luego junto con su amigo lograba frustrar sus planes. Sin embargo los merodeadores no dejaban de intentarlo, así que entre los dos planearon una broma que les dejaría claro que debían dejar de intimidar a otros.

Una semana después de que Severus y Lily hablaran en la sala de los menesteres y arreglaran sus diferencias, por fin se vengaron de los merodeadores. Mientras los merodeadores comían en el gran salón, sus ropas de repente se volvieron de los colores de las otras tres casas: plata, verde, azul, amarillo, cobre y negro. Pero eso no fue todo, en sus frentes aparecieron marcas con la palabra matón (en las de Potter y Black) y cobarde (en las de Petigrew y Lupin). Por si eso fuera poco encima de sus cabezas empezó a aparecer un mensaje en letras brillantes. Un mensaje que todo el mundo en el gran salón podía leer.

 **MERODEADORES:**

 _YA ESTAMOS HARTOS DE QUE PODÁIS INTIMIDAR A QUIEN OS DE LA GANA SIN SUFRIR CONSECUENCIAS,_

 _SOLO PORQUE SEÁIS DE GRIFFINDOR Y SOLO SEAN LO QUE VOSOTROS LLAMÁIS BROMAS._

 _PUES YA QUE OS GUSTAN TANTO LAS BROMAS NO OS IMPORTARA QUE OS HAYAMOS GASTADO UNA._

 _A PARTIR DE AHORA CADA VEZ QUE ACOSÉIS, INSULTÉIS O HAGÁIS BROMAS A ALGUIEN, SOLO PORQUE ESTÁIS ABURRIDOS, NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN OS HAREMOS ALGO PARECIDO._

ATENTAMENTE

 _ **LOS DEFENSORES DE HOGWARTS**_

 **PD** : _LA PALABRA QUE TENÉIS EN LA FRENTE NO SE QUITARA HASTA QUE NO DEJÉIS DE COMPORTAROS COMO MATONES (POTTER Y BLACK) O COMO COBARDES(PETIGREW Y LUPIN)_

Mientras los merodeadores estaban furiosos y humillados el resto del alumnado no podía dejar de estar absolutamente encantado con lo que había pasado. Todos estaban hartos de que ese grupo de Griffindor se saliera con todas las estupideces que hacían por muy dañinas que fuesen. Y mientras el alumnado festejaba lo que estaba pasando en la mesa de profesores la repuesta variaba mucho. La mayoría se estaba dando cuenta por primera vez del muchísimo daño que los merodeadores hacían en general, y en el fondo estaban contentos con lo que había pasado. Lamentablemente no podían mostrar su aprobación por una broma, por muy merecida que esta fuese. Aunque en algunos casos no eran del todo capaces de aguantar la sonrisa. Entre los profesores solo había una excepción y esta era el director, Dumbledore estaba furioso de que alguien se hubiera atrevido a humillar a dos de sus alumnos preferidos. Pero no podía hacer nada sin mostrar aún más favoritismo del que ya había mostrado, así que de momento lo dejaría pasar. Dumbledore estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano sabría quién fue el responsable de esto.

Durante esa última semana de curso, Lily y Severus no solo tuvieron que ocuparse de los merodeadores, sino también de los Slytherin. Los antiguos "amigos" de Severus no tomaron nada bien el perder para su causa a un genio en pociones, eso sin contar que era un gran duelista, sumamente astuto e inteligente y el heredero del Señor Prince, uno de los señores sangre pura más ricos y respetados. Por eso comenzaron a insultarle y acosarle para intentar convencerlo de volver a su grupo y dejar de ser amigo de Lily Evans. No se dieron cuenta, pero con su actitud solo lo estaban alejando aún más de su causa. Sin estar tan influenciado por Lucius Malfoy y Avery por fin comenzó a verlos por lo que eran. Se dio cuenta que serían de esos Slytherin que no podría hacer cambiar de opinión, así que no lo intentó, y pasó a ignorarlos. Eso a ellos no les sentó nada bien, pero la situación realmente se salió de control cuando le pillaron hablando con Regulus Black.

Severus hace tiempo que había notado lo diferente que eran los dos hermanos Black. Sirius era un inmaduro, que no se tomaba nada en serio y que disfruta humillando a los demás, sin importarle absolutamente nada las consecuencias. Por otro lado, Regulus era un chico extremadamente serio, en ocasiones incluso demasiado, que siempre estaba trabajando en sus estudios o mirando por el bien de su familia. El único gran fallo que Severus le encontraba a Regulus era que, como el mismo hacia unos pocos días, era extremadamente ingenuo en lo que se refería a Voldemort. Severus no quería que un chico como el se viera obligado a Voldemort, a lo que era casi una esclavitud, sin saber en lo que se metía. Así que, solamente tres días después de que Lily y él tuvieran esa conversación que cambio el rumbo de su vida, Severus logro convencer a Regulus Black a reunirse con él.

Le llevó a la sala de los menesteres y pidió la misma habitación, con los mismos libros, que en su conversación con Lily. Sin embargo, Severus sabía que no sería tan fácil que Regulus le creyera, por lo que juro por su magia no hacerle daño y decirle la verdad. Regulus se quedó muy sorprendido por los juramentos, así que le prometió que le escucharía hasta el final. Y menos mal que Regulus prometió escuchar porque cuando Severus comenzó a explicar el tema estuvo a punto de irse. Pero, cuanto más explicaba Severus las razones por las que unirse a Voldemort era una locura, mostrándole en los libros las consecuencias de la endogamia, incluida la perdida significativa de magia en cada generación, más le costaba a Regulus aferrarse a sus creencias. Al final de su conversación de dos horas Regulus no sabía que pensar, así que Severus le dijo que investigara por su cuenta, sugiriendo que se informara sobre la relación entre una endogamia excesiva y el nacimiento de squibs, poca inteligencia, inestabilidad mental y aspecto deforme o muy feo. Le dio los nombres de varias familias que el también había investigado en un principio, cuando quería comprobar lo que le dijo Lily, como los Gaunt, los Goyle y los Flint. Cuando Severus acabo no sabía si debía mencionar algo sobre los Black y Regulus debió verlo en su cara por lo que le exigió que se lo dijera.

Severus le contó lo que había encontrado en sus investigaciones respecto a su familia. Le dijo que no era algo seguro, pero que en las últimas generaciones de la familia Black, cuando se han casado entre primos, como los padres de Regulus, había habido irregularidades. Lo primero fueron la mayor cantidad de squibs, como su tío Marius, y otros niños Black que nacieron sin magia y no tuvieron la suerte de sobrevivir. Lo segundo fue la inestabilidad mental, como la de Bellatrix, Sirius o incluso su madre; y otros muchos casos, de mayor o menor importancia. Y lo tercero, y más significativo, es que en por lo menos 200 años no ha habido un solo Black con la magia de la familia. Sin embargo el primer Black en casarse con alguien con "sangre impura", su prima Andrómeda, tiene una hija metamorfomaga.

Al oír a alguien poner todos esos hechos terribles de su familia juntos, cosas que antes le habían dicho se debían a la "sangre impura" y su influencia, Regulus se quedó estupefacto. En realidad esta teoría lo explicaba todo mucho mejor que el montón de tonterías que ahora parecía lo que decían sus padres. A partir de ese día, Regulus quedó convencido de que la supremacía de sangre era simple racismo y supersticiones, y quedó aún más convencido cuando realizó el mismo la investigación que Severus sugirió, centrándose sobretodo en su propia familia.

Lamentablemente, Regulus no se atrevía a rebelarse contra su familia como había hecho Sirius. Sabía demasiado bien que sus padres jamás renunciarían a sus falsas creencias y que los resultados de esto podrían terminar con el mismo repudiado o incluso muerto. Al fin y al cabo sus padres ya habían perdido a Sirius, si se enteraban de que ahora el tampoco creía en la supremacía de sangre y que ya no tenían un "heredero adecuado" podían intentar medidas drásticas.

Después de que terminaron de discutir sus opciones quedaron en que Regulus no desafiaría abiertamente a sus padres; sin embargo iba a, sutilmente, dejar conocer a otros Slytherin la verdad sobre el señor oscuro y el resultado de todas sus investigaciones. Y con respecto a unirse a los mortífagos, Regulus intentaría retrasarlo el máximo tiempo posible, pero sabía que tenía tres años como máximo, cuando acabara Hogwarts a los 17, antes de tener que decidir que hacer.

A partir de entonces Regulus y Severus se volvieron muy buenos amigos, aunque esto no fuera de conocimiento público. También Lily y Regulus se volvieron muy cercanos cuando Severus les reunió, los dos tenían los mismos intereses en pociones y encantos y eran tremenda mente bien informados y talentosos en esos temas. Esa amistad también permanecería en secreto todo el tiempo que pudieran. No podían dejar que nadie los viera juntos durante demasiado tiempo y descubriera los cambios en Regulus.

Cuando se acabo ese curso y todos estaban en el tren camino a casa la mayoría de los alumnos, tres de ellos en especial, no podían dejar de pensar en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en estas dos últimas semanas. Afortunadamente estos eran cambios muy positivos.

Esos tres alumnos, Lily, Severus y Regulus, aún no sabían que estos cambios eran solo el principio.

* * *

 **P.O.V Severus**

Dos días más tarde, Severus aún estaba intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado en las dos últimas semanas de su quinto curso. Debía admitir que nunca había estado tan feliz. Por primera vez en su vida tenía grandes esperanzas para su futuro. Tenía una mejor relación con Lily, había conseguido un mejor amigo con Regulus y ahora ya no sería acosado por los merodeadores cuando regresará a Hogwarts. Su vida era casi perfecta. Casi.

Ahora mismo solo dos cosas le alejaba de la verdadera felicidad; la primera es que aún no había encontrado el valor de pedirle salir a Lily, pero todavía tenía esperanzas de que algún día ella le viera como algo más que un amigo. La segunda razón de su infelicidad la que le iba a dar problemas; la segunda razón era su padre.

Desde que había llegado a casa se había encontrado con que su padre estaba pasando por una de esas temporadas en las que no tenía un empleo por lo que bebía aún más de lo habitual. Lo peor no era que se gastará casi todo el dinero en alcohol, sino que Tobias Snape siempre había sido un borracho extremadamente violento. Ya el primer día que llegó a casa había conseguido romperse otra vez la nariz, un ojo morado y varias contusiones en las costillas. El daño hubiese sido peor, pero mientras veía a mi padre encima de mi, golpeándome con una rabia típica en él, por primera vez supe que no me merecía esto. No se si fue por la confianza ganada con mis amigos o porque simplemente estaba harto de la situación, pero esta vez me defendí. Sorprendí tanto a mi padre y el estaba tan borracho que gané la pelea con facilidad a pesar de que el era mucho más grande que yo.

Cuando Tobias se quedó inconsciente por la pelea, yo me marché corriendo, no sabía que hacer. Necesitaba ver a Lily, hablar con ella e intentar aclarar las ideas. Fui al parque en el que solemos quedar y la encontré allí. Se quedó horrorizada al ver el estado en el que me encontraba e insistió en curarme de forma tan insistente que no pude negarme. Yo apenas estaba prestando atención a mis heridas en este punto. Mientras Lily me curaba le conté lo que había pasado y ella pareció contenta y esperanzada. Me dijo que esperaba que ahora mi padre me dejara en paz y por un momento yo también tuve esperanza de que las cosas no empeorarían con Tobias...por unos momentos.

Dos horas después Lily y yo todavía estábamos hablando cuando me di cuenta del padre de Lily, Harrison Evans, buscando por el parque. Nada más verle supe que algo terrible había pasado. No fue porque estuviera en el parque, a pesar de que nunca venía, ni por sus movimientos nerviosos; fue por la expresión de su cara.

En cuanto Lily y yo salimos de detrás de los árboles y él nos vió supe que lo que fuera que había pasado tenía que ver conmigo. El señor Evans insistió en llevarnos a su casa a los dos y en cuanto llegamos nos sentó en el sofá e hizo té. Se veía que no sabía como decir las noticias que le habían alarmado tanto pero cuando por fin empezó a hablar desee que no lo hiciera.

Al parecer mi padre no estuvo contento de que yo me defendiera hoy, estaba tan cabreado que entró en una rabia alcohólica más fuerte de lo habitual. Como la causa de su enfado, es decir yo, no estaba en la casa se vengó con la única que había, mi madre, que resultó en la muerte de Eileen. Al darse cuenta de que había matado a su mujer e iba a pasar una buena temporada en la cárcel Tobias cojió su pistola y se suicidó. Los vecinos oyeron los gritos, que eran frecuentes en esa casa, y el disparo y llamaron a la policía que al entrar en la casa se encontraron los cuerpos y dedujeron lo que sucedió.

No se cuanto tiempo me quedé en ese sofá, incapaz de comprender lo que el señor Evans decía. Lily a mi lado no paraba de llorar a la vez que me abrazaba e intentaba consolarme. Yo no era capaz de reaccionar ni de moverme, ni siquiera era capaz de llorar por la muerte de mis padres. No tenía ni idea de como debería sentirme, no sabía si estar triste por mi madre, feliz por la muerte de Tobias, aliviado de no tener que volver a esa casa, culpable por sentirme aliviado o asustado por no saber a donde iba a ir a partir de ahora.

Quizás lo que sentía era una mezcla de todo eso y algo más.

Ahora que lo pienso supongo que esta situación era algo inevitable. Debería haber sabido que tarde o temprano una de las veces que Tobias perdiera el control alguien terminaría mal parado. A decir verdad es una suerte que no haya ocurrido antes o que no me matara a mi también.

Cuando comencé a reaccionar el señor Evans me dijo que había hablado con la policía para que, mientras buscaban a algún pariente o un amigo de mis padres que accediese a hacerse cargo de mi custodia, podía quedarme con ellos. De todas formas solo sería durante el verano, luego volvería a Hogwarts durante el resto del año.

Durante la siguiente semana estuve viviendo con los Evans, durmiendo en la habitación de invitados, si no fuera por la razón por la que tenía que vivir con ellos esta habría sido una gran semana. Tanto el señor como la señora Evans eran muy amables conmigo e intentaban ayudarme en todo lo que podían, Petunia al parecer decidió hacer caso a su conciencia por una vez y me dejo en paz y Lily no se separaba de mi lado intentando animarme.

Sin embargo yo no podía dejar de sentirme triste y culpable por la muerte de mi madre, no podía dejar de pensar que si no me hubiese defendido de Tobias el se habría cansado enseguida de pegarme y para cuando hubiese llegado mi madre él no habría estado tan furioso como para matarla.

Tres días después de la muerte de mis padres Lily y yo fuimos al parque y después de mucha insistencia de Lily sobre como me sentía le conté lo que me pasaba. Ella me aseguró que no tenía que sentirme culpable por haberme defendido por fin de mi padre, que se alegraba de que cuando Tobias finalmente perdió el control yo no estaba allí y no fui otro de los que murieron en esa casa.

Lily no paraba de repetirme que esta situación tarde o temprano habría terminado con la muerte de mi madre ya que ella se negaba a marcharse del lado de Tobias.

\- Tarde o temprano tu te habrías ido a Hogwarts otro año o te habrías marchado de casa al terminar la escuela. Al final si no podías convencer a tu madre de dejarle ella se habría quedado sola con él y habría pasado lo mismo- no dejaba de repetirme Lily con gran convicción.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, - le respondí con tristeza- no había nada que pudiera hacer, no sin que ella aceptara dejar por fin a mi padre y eso es algo que mi madre nunca iba a hacer. Intenté todo lo que pude para alejar a Tobias de ella y convencerla de dejarle desde que tenía 5 años y él comenzó a hacerse más violento y a beber más; pero mi madre no paraba de repetir que ella le amaba y que al final el cambiaría y volvería a ser el hombre que conoció. Se equivocó y eso terminó con su muerte.- terminé, desolado por no haber podido cambiar las cosas.

Lily se quedó conmigo un buen rato en silencio intentando consolarme con su presencia. Después de un tiempo empezó a hacer demasiado frío así que nos fuimos a casa de Lily. Por el camino íbamos en silencio, cada uno enfrascados en sus pensamientos. A hora que por fin me había librado de casi toda la culpa que habia sentido desde la muerte de mi madre podía pensar con más claridad. Nunca me libraría de toda mi culpa porque por mucho que la razón me dijera que Eileen era la que debería haber cuidado de mí, y no al revés, una parte de mi siempre sentiría que debería haber hecho más por convencerla de dejar a Tobias.

Mientras pensaba todo esto ya habíamos llegado a la casa Evans y nada más entrar me di cuenta del desconocido sentado en el sofá. El desconocido era un hombre intimidante de unos 60 años con ropa cara y elegante. Tenía unos rasgos aristocráticos y los ojos y el pelo muy oscuros. En cuanto entramos se dio la vuelta en el sofá y miro a Lily brevemente para luego fijar su mirada en mí. No se que era, si su gran altura, que se notaba incluso estando sentado, o su mirada oscura pero algo en ese hombre me resultaba terriblemente familiar.

En ese momento entró la señora Evans de la cocina con una taza de té que dejo delante del hombre.

\- Lily sera mejor que los dejemos asolas- dijo la señora Evans con nerviosismo- el señor Prince y Severus tiene muchas cosas que hablar.

Rápidamente arrastro a una Lily muy confundida de allí y se la llevo a la cocina para darnos espacio al señor Prince y a mi. Mientras esto ocurría yo me había quedado paralizado. Había reconocido quien era ese hombre y porque me era tan familiar en cuanto la señora Evans había dicho su nombre. El señor Prince me recordaba a mi madre y a mi mismo porque era mi abuelo por parte de madre.

Después de que nos dejaron solos mi abuelo y yo nos quedamos unos segundos estudiándose mutuamente. No se que es lo que vio en mi pero parecía contento.

\- Severus imagino que sabes quien soy, ¿verdad?- pregunto el señor Prince con una voz suave y refinada.

\- Si, se quien eres- respondí con tranquilidad- eres mi abuelo materno.

\- Bueno, eso desde luego facilita las cosas- murmuro él en voz baja- Por favor siéntate, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Le hice caso y me senté frente a él, a pesar de lo furioso que estaba. Mi madre me había contado hacía años sobre como mis abuelos la repudiaron por casarse con Tobias, al que no aprobaban por ser un muggle. Desde que supe que tenía otra familia a parte de mis padres tuve esperanza de que algún día ellos vinieron a salvarnos a mi madre y a mi, o al menos a ayudarme cuando fui a Hogwarts. Sin embargo ellos nunca se comunicaron conmigo y yo tenía demasiado orgullo para ser el primero en enviar una carta. Sin embargo ahora, que ya no se podía hacer nada por mi madre, es cuando deciden comunicarse finalmente conmigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté no pudiendo reprimir toda la rabia que sentía contra mi abuelo.

\- Severus estoy aquí porque, ahora que Eileen a muerto, ni tu abuela ni yo creemos que debamos permanecer alejados de ti por más tiempo. Créeme que en otras circunstancias jamás habríamos ido contra sus deseos, pero en estos momentos creemos que nuestro deber principal es cuidar de ti ahora que ella ya no puede. Y ahora nuestro deber hacia ti es más importante que nuestra promesa a Eileen. - expuso el señor Prince con un gran pesar al final de su discurso.

\- No lo comprendo, ¿de qué promesa estas hablando?- pregunté más confundido que antes.

Cuando el señor Prince vió mi reacción se quedó estupefacto y más triste aún que antes.

\- Severus, ¿qué te ha contado tu madre sobre nosotros?- me preguntó después de unos instantes.

\- No mucho- confesé- Solamente que ella provenía de una familia sangre pura que la repudió al casarse con un muggle y que desde entonces la habéis ignorado.

\- ¡¿Qué!?- exclamó él indignado- Nosotros jamás hubiésemos ignorado a Eileen si no nos hubiese prohibido acercarnos a ella después de que desaprobáramos su matrimonio con ese patán descerebrado.

Me tomó unos segundos recobrarme de la impresión después de oír eso. Al parecer las cosas no eran como yo creía entre mis abuelos y mi madre y ella me había mentido.

\- ¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó entre vosotros?¿Por qué mi madre me mintió y me dijo que erais fanáticos sangre pura?-pregunté ansioso por conocer la verdad.

\- Severus debes saber que aunque tu abuela y yo somos sangre pura y estamos orgullosos de nuestra herencia amábamos a Eileen mucho más. Por lo que mientras no estábamos precisamente felices de que se casara con un muggle, al final lo hubiésemos aceptado si Tobias hubiese sido un buen hombre.- afirmo con una cara triste y pareciendo desesperado porque le creyera- Pero desde nuestra primera reunión Tobias nos trato como si fuésemos monstruos por nuestra magia, trato a Eileen de forma horrible y parecía más interesado en nuestro dinero que en tu madre.

Por todas estas razones le suplicamos a Eileen que le dejase pero ella no quiso escucharnos, estaba decidida a defenderle y convencida de que nuestras dudas sobre su relación eran solo prejuicios porque Tobias era muggle. Al comprender que tu madre no le iba a dejar, por mucho que le insistiéramos en hacerlo, y que nos estaba alejando cada vez más, tomamos medidas drásticas.- en este punto mi abuelo se paró y pareció estar tomando fuerzas para explicar el resto.

-¿Qué hicisteis?- pregunté, sabiendo que lo que seguiría no sería bueno viendo el resultado.

\- Lo que decidimos fue desheredar a Eileen- contestó al poco tiempo- Compréndelo Severus, queríamos mucho a tu madre y precisamente por eso lo hicimos. Pensábamos que al dejar a Eileen sin dinero Tobias la dejaría y que ella por fin comprendería la clase de hombre que era y superaría su enamoramiento con él. Nos equivocamos.- terminó él desconsolado.

Me quedé un rato pensando en lo que mi abuelo me había contado y no pude evitar pensar en que había hecho lo correcto. Su único error fue subestimar el amor tan obsesivo que mi madre tenía hacia Tobias y la posesión que él sentía hacia ella.

Solo había una cosa que aún no comprendía.

\- Comprendo lo que hicisteis señor Prince, lo que no entiendo es porque nunca os pusisteis en contacto conmigo. Incluso cuando empecé Hogwarts jamás me escribiste.- expliqué con tono interrogante- ¿Por qué?

\- La razón es que tu madre nos exigió que no nos acercáramos a ti.- respondió él- Poco después de que nacieras nos acercamos a ella y al ver como vivía le ofrecimos volver con nosotros y declararte heredero Prince. Ella se negó.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamé con incredulidad. No podía creerlo. En ese momento supe que casi todo lo que creía conocer sobre mi familia era mentira.

Mi madre había tenido la oportunidad de darme a mi y a ella una vida mejor, una en la que ni siquiera habría tenido que conocer al maldito Tobias Snape, y la rechazó. En ese momento no podía dejar de estar resentido contra ella. Había tenido que elegir entre su vida con Tobias y yo y le había elegido a él. Cualquier compasión que hubiese tenido para ella por el modo en que Tobias la trataba también se desvaneció, había tenido una salida y la desaprovechó. Ahora me arrepentía de todas esas veces que la había protegido de él y ella se quedaba parada observando como el me golpeaba. Me quedaba más que claro que yo jamás había sido su prioridad, tal vez ni siquiera me quería. A partir de este instante dejé de sentirme culpable de su muerte, los únicos culpables eran Tobias, por ser tan violento y ella misma, por ser tan idiota para quedarse con él a pesar de saber como era y tener otras opciones mucho mejores.

\- Severus, comprendo que estas pasando por un momento difícil y si tu madre todavía estuviera aquí hubiésemos respetado sus deseos, a pesar de que nunca hemos comprendido sus razones-comenzó vacilante.- Lo que quiero decir es que tu abuela y yo queremos llegar a conocerte y, si tu estás dispuesto, nos encantaría que vivieras con nosotros al menos hasta que termines tu educación.

Me quedé congelado sin saber que contestar. Por primera vez en mi vida a alguien de mi familia parecía que le importaba, eso fue una sorpresa tan fuerte que por unos momentos no pude decir nada. Cuando me di cuenta de que él todavía estaba esperando mi respuesta contesté de inmediato antes de que pudiera sentirse ofendido y retirar la oferta.

\- Me encantaría conocer a mis abuelos- respondí intentando que no se notara mi nerviosismo- acepto.


End file.
